fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W niepamięci
Danny całą noc spędza na budowaniu nowego poduszkowca dla O.B.F.S.'u i nie idzie w odwiedziny do chłopców. Daniellę odwiedza Izabela, która zabiera ją na wycieczkę po mieście. Podczas nieobecności jedenastolatki Baljeet włamuje się do jej pokoju. Następnie Phineas i Ferb również wpadają z wizytą, by poczęstować przyjaciółkę wypiekami ze stworzonej przez siebie piekarni. Podczas pobytu w domu rodziny Shine, Phineas znajduje niezwykłą ulotkę. Scott pakuje młodszą siostrę w niechciany zakład. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Penny *Scott Shine *Fabian Star *Gość w Garniaku Fabuła Część 1 Było południe. Daniella kończyła swoje najnowsze dzieło - Poduszkowiec. Był znacznie lepszy od starego modelu i miał kilka nowych funkcji. Danny przesiedziała nad nim całą noc. Zostało jej już tylko ozdobić go, gdy do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek, a z dołu dobiegł krzyk Scotta. - Danny, ktoś do ciebie! Jedenastolatka pospiesznie wcisnęła przycisk, który sprawił, że pracownia znajdująca się w jej pokoju, ukryła się za ścianą. Potem zbiegła na dół. W drzwiach wejściowych ujrzała Izabelę. - Cześć Danny - powitała ją czarnowłosa z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Witaj Izabelo - odparła brązowowłosa. - Czy coś się stało? - zapytała. - Tak... Nie... To znaczy, chcę z tobą porozmawiać - odparła dwunastolatka, nie patrząc na Shine. - Zatem wejdź. Danny zaprosiła dziewczynę do domu, po czym zaprowadziła ją do swojego pokoju. Izabela usiadła na fotelu znajdującym się przy stoliku, tam gdzie zwykle siadała Penny, a Daniella zajęła miejsce obok. - O co chodzi Izabelo? - przeszła do rzeczy gospodyni. - Ja... Chciałam cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie - oznajmiła czarnowłosa nie patrząc Danielli w oczy. - Wiem że było bardzo niedojrzałe. Musisz mnie zrozumieć, byłam zazdrosna. - Nie gniewam się Izabelo - odparła Danny z uśmiechem. - Naprawdę? - zapytała Izabela i spojrzała na dziewczynę. - No jasne, w końcu każdy ma prawo do pomyłki. - Od dawna lubię Phineasa, ale on nie zwraca na mnie uwagi i chyba nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć - westchnęła Izabela. - Jestem pewna, że on też cię lubi - powiedziała Danny. Nie była najlepsza w udzielaniu porad sercowych. - Och, też wiem, że mnie lubi, ale chodzi mi tu o ten specyficzny sposób lubienia. - Och - niebieskooka zaczerwieniła się odrobinę. Rozmawianie o uczuciach zawsze ją nieco peszyło. Shapiro wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zmieniła temat. - Dlaczego nie pomagasz chłopcom w realizowaniu ich najnowszego pomysłu? Byłam tam, ale cię nie zastałam. Powiedzieli, że dziś nie przyszłaś. - Byłam zajęta, nie mogłam wpaść - odparła Danny i potężnie ziewnęła. - Lubisz majsterkować prawda? - zapytała dociekliwie czarnowłosa. - No jasne. To moje hobby. To i jeszcze parę innych zajęć. - Phineas ma fioła na punkcie wynalazków. Jak przyszłam Ferb opowiadał mu, co twój tata ma w laboratorium, to aż poczerwieniał z wrażenia. Danny zaśmiała się. - A jak ci się podoba Danville? - Właściwie to nie wiem. Nie byłam jeszcze dalej niż w ogródku Phineasa i Ferba. W ogóle nie znam miasta - przyznała brązowowłosa, chodź nie było to do końca zgodne z prawdą. Dziewczyna zdążyła już przespacerować się po mieście wczorajszego dnia, ale nie miała ochoty się do tego przyznawać. - Co? - zdumiała się Izabela. - Musimy koniecznie to zmienić! - zawołała. - Jeśli masz ochotę to mogę cię oprowadzić. Jestem w zastępie Ogników i zdobyłam odznakę Przewodnika. - Właściwie to... - zaczęła Danny. Była bardzo zmęczona. Całą noc nie spała i nie miała ochoty nigdzie iść, jednak gdy dostrzegła pełne zapału spojrzenie Izabeli zmieniła zdanie. - No jasne! To co idziemy? - Za ruchomą ścianą coś zachrobotało. - Poczekaj na mnie na dole, zaraz do ciebie zejdę. Izabela wyszła z pokoju. Daniella pospiesznie zamknęła za nią drzwi, po czym otworzyła swą pracownię. Gdy ściana się odsunęła, oczom dziewczyny ukazała się Penny z łapami założonymi na piersiach. - Mogłaś chociaż mnie obudzić - oburzyła się Penny. - Przepraszam, że cię tam zamknęłam. Nie zauważyłam cię - powiedziała dziewczyna usprawiedliwiającym się tonem. - Słyszałam waszą pogawędkę. - Idziesz z nami? - Nie, chcę się wyspać - odparła dziobaczka i ziewnęła. Ona również w nocy nie zmrużyła oka, pomagając przyjaciółce przy pracy. Właściwie to Penny czytała komiks od czasu do czasu podając Danny jakieś części, albo potrzebne narzędzia. Dziobaczka wskoczyła na łóżko i zwinęła się w kulkę. - Ja wychodzę. Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Daniella opuściła pokój i zeszła na dół. - Scott, ja wychodzę - krzyknęła do brata. - Spoko! - odkrzyknął jej kasztanowłosy, który był właśnie w trakcie oglądania meczu siatkówki. ---- - Baljeet, przypomnij mi dlaczego to robimy? Buford i Baljeet stali pod oknem pokoju Danielli ubrani w moro. Buford trzymał po pachą drabinę. - Bo chcemy się dowiedzieć co kombinuje ta przebrzydła Shine - odparł czarnowłosy rozglądając się dookoła, czy nikogo w pobliżu nie ma. - Dlatego to ty to robisz, ale dlaczego ja się zgodziłem ci w tym pomóc? - zapytał Buford, usiłując przypomnieć sobie powód, dla którego znalazł się pod oknem pokoju Danny. - Bo obiecałem ci w zamian, tuzin bajgli z dżemem i że pójdę razem z tobą na spotkanie twardzieli - odparł hindus. - A tak, racja - przyznał osiłek. - A teraz, nie gadaj, tylko podstaw tę drabinę. Buford podstawił drabinę pod oknem Danielli. - Jesteś pewien, że nie ma jej w domu? - upewnił się brązowowłosy. - Tak, widziałem jak kilkadziesiąt minut temu wyszła gdzieś z Izabelą. W domu jest tylko ten cały Scott, jej brat, ale to kretyn. Czekaj tu na mnie. Jeśli kogoś zobaczysz, zaszczekaj trzy razy - odparł Baljeet. Wspiął się po drabinie, wytrychem otworzył okno i wszedł przez nie do pokoju. Pokój był przestronny i niebieski. Z prawej strony od okna stało biurko i wisiały półki na przeciw nich stało łóżko, a w rogu za łóżkiem szafa. Po lewej stronie były drzwi, a za nimi stał stolik i trzy fotele. Za stolikiem było ukryte tajne wejście do pracowni Danny. Niezwykłość tego pokoju polegała na tym, że wszystko zdawało się tu żyć. Łóżko unosiło się kilka cali nad podłogą, a na półkach stały różne dziwne urządzenia. Nawet zwykła szafa wyglądała inaczej. Baljeet zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju cicho, zaglądając to tu, to tam i szperając po kątach. Na biurku dostrzegł ulotkę z wielkim napisem O.B.F.S. Wziął ją z zamiarem przeczytania potem. Spróbował schować ją do kieszeni, jednak nie trafił i ulotka wylądowała na podłodze. Chłopak nie zauważył tego. W końcu postanowił sprawdzić zawartość szafy. Spróbował ją otworzyć jednak się mu nie udało. Wcisnął przycisk znajdujący się na drzwiach. Z szafy wysunęły się wieszaki. Hindus chciał je schować, w tym celu nacisnął inny przycisk. Wieszaki zaczęły się obracać. Dwunastolatek wcisnął jeszcze inny przycisk - wieszaki zaczęły obracać się jeszcze szybciej. Następny przycisk i wieszaki obracają się w drugą stronę. Spanikowany chłopak zaczął wciskać wszystkie przyciski na raz. W końcu udało mu się trafić na właściwy i szafa zamknęła się. Czarnowłosy oddychając z ulgą usiadł na łóżku. Wtedy coś za jego plecami zaterkotało, była to Penny. Chłopak z przerażeniem cofnął się i uderzył o ścianę przez przypadek wciskając przycisk, odsłaniający pracownię. Rai odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazały się przedziwne rzeczy. Przeróżne narzędzia, skomplikowane plany sprzętów szpiegowskich i najnowszy Poduszkowiec. Baljeet zignorował terkoczącą z oburzenia dziobaczkę i bez zaproszenia wszedł do środka by rozejrzeć się po pracowni. Mimo, że nie był specjalnie pojętny w sprawach nowych technologi, dobrze wiedział do czego służy kieszonkowy laser leżący na szafce, lub mini podsłuch znaleziony na szafce. "To szpieg! Shine jest pewnie międzynarodowym szpiegiem!" Pomyślał Rai. "Miałem racje nie można jej ufać!" Parę minut później z dołu dobiegły czyjeś głosy i kroki. Ktoś wchodził po schodach. Baljeet prędko wybiegł z pracowni zamknął ją i podbiegł do okna. Zszedł po drabinie na dół. Buford stał oparty o drabinę i coś przeżuwał. - Co ty znowu jesz? - zapytał czarnowłosy na widok mielącego coś osiłka. - Żuję gumę "dla twardzieli na czekanie" - odparł osiłek robiąc przy tym olbrzymiego balona. - I co? Znalazłeś coś? - zapytał gdy balon pękł. - Jasne opowiem ci później - odparł kujon z mściwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Teraz zabierajmy się stąd bo ktoś szedł do pokoju. Buford zabrał drabinę i razem z Baljeetem wymknęli się z ogródka rodziny Shine. Część 2 Scott oglądał właśnie drogą połowę meczu siatkówki w telewizji, gdy do drzwi rozległo się pukanie. Chłopak wstał z fotela i otworzył je. Byli to Phineas i Ferb. Phineas stał z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a Ferb z wielkim pudłem w ramionach. - Siemanko młodzi zdolni - powitał ich radośnie Scott. - Po cóż przybywacie? - Cześć Scott. My do Danny. Właśnie skończyliśmy nasz projekt i przynieśliśmy jej trochę naszych wypieków - odparł czerwonowłosy nie przestając się uśmiechać. - A co otworzyliście dziś cukiernie? - zapytał Scott spoglądając na pudełko z napisem COOKIES. - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparł Phineas nie gasząc uśmiechu. - Przykro mi chłopaki, Danny nie ma. Wyszła gdzieś z Izą, ale wejdźcie do środka. Poczekacie na nią u niej w pokoju. Za raz powinna wrócić - powiedział kasztanowłosy i zaprosił chłopców gestem do środka. Shine zaprowadził ich do pokoju siostry. W pokoju na łóżku leżała Penny, wpatrując się w otwarte okno. - Danny nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? - zapytał czerwonowłosy z zakłopotaniem, niepewnie wchodząc do pokoju. Nigdy nie był jeszcze w pokoju dziewczyny (Fretki nie bierzemy pod uwagę). - Nie - odparł Scott machając ręką. - Spokojnie Phin, Danny zawsze przyjmuje wizyty u siebie w pokoju. Mówi, że jak ktoś do niej przyjdzie to, jeśli Penny jest w pokoju, może tam na nią poczekać. Nie rozumiem co prawda dlaczego Penny musi być obecna, ale jest więc wy też możecie być - powiedział z uśmiechem. Phineas i Ferb patrzyli na niego zdumieni, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. - Zostawię was na chwile samych. Zaraz do was wrócę, pójdę po coś do picia, strasznie jest dzisiaj gorąco. Siedemnastolatek wyszedł zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Ferb podszedł do łóżka, usiadł obok Penny i pogłaskał ją. Dizobaczka zaterkotała. Phineas tymczasem rozglądał się po pokoju. Po raz pierwszy był w pokoju dziewczyny i wszystko go bardzo interesowało. Obejrzał dokładnie urządzenia stojące na szafkach. Przyjrzał się wszystkim obrazkom stojące na biurku, były to głównie zdjęcia Danny i Penny lub samej Penny, a także kilka fotografii nieba nocą i ziemi z kosmosu. Nagle czerwonowłosy dostrzegł na podłodze obok biurka coś białego. Chłopak schylił się i podniósł z podłogi znajomą ulotkę chodź nie wiedział z kąt. - "O.W.C.A. Dowiedziałeś się, że twój zwierzak jest tajnym Agentem?" - przeczytał na głos. - Hej, Ferb ja to znam! Tylko nie pamiętam z kąt. Przez pamięć Phineasa przeleciały jakieś niewyraźne obrazy, ale nie mógł ich do końca poskładać w całość. Penny spojrzała z przerażeniem na chłopaka, nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Danny, w rękach trzymała tacę z lemoniadą. Phineas rozproszony pojawieniem się przyjaciółki zapomniał o trzymanej w ręce ulotce. - Cześć chłopcy - powitała przyjaciół stawiając tace z napojami na stoliku. - Właśnie wróciłam z wycieczki krajoznawczej. Scott powiedział, że tu czekacie. Przyniosłam wam coś do picia. - My też coś dla ciebie mamy - oznajmił Phineas. Ferb wstał z łóżka, podszedł do Danny i wręczył jej pudełko z ciasteczkami. - Otworzyliście dziś cukiernię? Fajowo! - powiedziała brązowowłosa na widok stosiku ciasteczek w wielu smakach. - Ta, mieliśmy niezłe obroty- odparł Phineas. - Szkoda, że nie przyszłaś - dodał ze smutkiem. - Byłam zajęta - oznajmiła Shine. Dziewczyna wzięła ciasteczko po czym poczęstowała przyjaciół. - Są przepyszne! - oświadczyła biorąc drugie ciastko. - Ferb je specjalnie dla ciebie upiekł - oznajmił Flynn. - Dziękuje Ferb, jesteś kochany. Ferb nie odpowiedział. - Więc byłaś z Izabelą na spacerze? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - Tak, poznawałam miasto. Musze przyznać że Danville jest całkiem fajne. Jak wam minął dzień? - W cukierni był niezły ruch. Zeszło się chyba całe miasto. Mieliśmy małe problemy, ale Vanessa nam pomogła. - Vanessa? - Tak. To znajoma Ferba. Pomogła nam wyrabiać się z zamówieniami - odparł Phineas. - Jaka jest ta Vanessa? - zapytała dziewczyna biorąc kolejne ciastko. - Vanessa jest miła, odważna i całkiem ładna - odparł Ferb. - I całkiem dobrze radzi sobie z miotaczem ognia. Powiedziała, że nauczyła się tego od taty. - Jej znajomość poprawnej obsługi miotacza, przydała się podczas pieczenia ciastek wyjaśnił Phineas. - Vanessa lubi filmy Fantazy - kontynuował Ferb. - Umówiłem się z nią do kina na premierę "Leśny miraż". Chcesz iść z nami? - Nie dzięki - odparła Danny pochłaniając szóste ciastko z kolei. Na ten widok Penny zaterkotała z oburzenia w obawie, że Danny zapomni jej zostawić chodź jedno. Brązowowłosa spojrzał na przyjaciółkę i zrezygnowała ze skosztowania siódmego ciastka. - Szkoda... - mruknął zielonowłosy. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się namówić nową przyjaciółkę, na spędzenie z nim nieco więcej czasu. Po chwili oznajmił. - Okej, my już pójdziemy. Mama dzisiaj robi kluski. Phineas był trochę zaskoczony postanowieniem brata, zwłaszcza, że to Fletcher był głównym inicjatorem tych odwiedzin, jednak wstał i razem opuścili pokój. Danny odprowadziła chłopców do drzwi, potem wróciła do pokoju. Penny siedziała przy stoliku pałaszując ciasteczka. - Czemu się nie zgodziłaś? - zapytała gdy Danny zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Zgodziła na co? - zapytała brązowowłosa nie wiedząc co przyjaciółka ma na myśli. - Na wspólne wyjście do kina - odparła Penny z dziobem pełnym ciastek. - Obiecałam, że pójdę z tobą - odparła Danny wzruszając rękami i przyłączając się do sjesty. - A poza tym Ferb pójdzie tam z Vanessą. Nie chce być piątym kołem. - Daj spokój. Jak byś miała być piątym kołem to by cie nie zapraszał. Poza tym, ja zgodziłam się z tobą iść tylko dlatego, żebyś nie musiała iść sama. - Wiem, ale pamiętasz co mówił Perry? Ferb coś czuje do Vanessy, więc pewnie chciałby być z nią sam. Zaprosił mnie z czystej uprzejmości. Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego dziewczyny zajadały się ciasteczkami i popijały je lemoniadą. - Przydało by się mleko - oznajmiła Penny i wsadziła sobie do dzioba dwudzieste ciastko. W końcu Danny spytała. - Co robiłaś jak mnie nie było? - Spałam, ale ktoś mnie obudził... ---- Phineas i Ferb wracali do domu. Czerwonowłosy przez całą drogę zastanawiał się na głos co będą robić jutro. Ferb nie mógł się na niczym skupić, w końcu Flynn spytał go. - Czy ty mnie słuchasz? - Nie... Tak... Właściwie to nie. - Czy coś się stało? - Zamyśliłem się - odparł zielonowłosy drapiąc się po głowie. - Pewnie o Vanessie - zaczepił go Phineas szturchając w bok. - Na jej wspomnienie zawsze się rozmarzasz. Ferb nie odpowiedział. - Podoba ci się prawda? - Kto? - zdumiał się Ferb. - A o kim mówiłem przed sekundą? - O Danny? - Nie, o Vanessie - oznajmił Phineas z poirytowaniem. - Ferb znowu mnie nie słuchałeś. - Jak myślisz dlaczego Danny nie chce z nami iść do kina? - zapytał Ferb, ignorując wyrzut brata. - Może nie lubi Fantazy? - odparł czerwonowłosy. Zapadła cisza. "Może nie lubi mnie?" Pomyślał Ferb, dobrze wiedział, że dziewczyna nie ma nic przeciwko temu gatunkowi filmowemu, a o filmie Leo Bernie przegadali całe dwie godziny. Danny wprost nie mogła się doczekać premiery. Po chwili Ferb zwrócił się do brata. - Co tak właściwie tam masz? Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na ulotkę, którą nadal trzymał w ręku. - To ulotka Danny. Powinienem ją odnieść - Phineas znów spojrzał na nagłówek broszurki. - O.W.C.A.... Ta nazwa coś mi mówi. Przez pamięć Phineasa znów przewinęły się obrazy: Perry w kapeluszu, roboty na szczycie wieżowca, baza główna i pocałunek. Czerwonowłosy podniósł rękę i dotknął ust. - Coś się stało? - zapytał Ferb na widok Flynna pogrążonego w transie. - Nie - odparł czerwonowłosy potrząsając głową. - Tylko... Coś mi się... przypomniało. To chyba jakiś sen. Wiesz jeden z tych snów, które wydają się być prawdziwe. Phineas spojrzał jeszcze raz na ulotkę, po czym schował ją do kieszeni. ---- - Co!? - wykrzyknęła Daniella z oburzeniem. Penny opowiedziała jej właśnie o wizycie nieproszonego gościa. - Baljeet?! - upewniła się brązowowłosa. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten niepozorny kujon, mógł się posunąć do czegoś takiego. - Tak - odparła spokojnie Penny kiwając głową. - Obszukał cały pokój i przez przypadek odkrył pracownie. - Ja mu pokarzę włamywać się do cudzych pokoi - powiedziała zła do granic możliwości Shine. - Tylko nie wygadaj mu, że ja ci to powiedziałam. - O to się nie martw. - I nie zrób mu krzywdy. - Tego ci nie mogę obiecać. Danny wyszła rozgniewana z pokoju. - Poczekaj, powinnam ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze! - zawołała za nią dziobaczka, jednak Danny nie zawróciła, a sekundę później komunikator Penny dał o sobie znać i Agentka musiała udać się na odprawę. ---- Po dziesięć minutach poszukiwań Danny udało się odnaleźć Baljeeta. Chłopak razem z Bufordem siedziała w parku i wymieniał się kartami. - Baljeet! - wykrzyknęła Daniella zbliżając się do chłopaka. Rai drgnął rozsypując swoje karty. - O, Shine - odparł obojętnie. - Ty przebrzydły kujonie! - wykrzyknęła brązowowłosa podchodząc na odległość kilku kroków. - Hej! Tylko mi wolno go tak nazywać! - zawołał Buford. Jedno spojrzenie Danielli wystarczyło by osiłek zamilkł. - Albo, mów sobie jak chcesz... - burknął. - Nie spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś takiego - oznajmiła groźnie Danny, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Shine, do rzeczy. Nie mam całego dnia - oświadczył Hindus. - Nie nauczyli cię w tej twojej szkole, że nie ładnie jest się włamywać i grzebać w cudzych rzeczach!? - zapytała jedenastolatka. Oczy kujona powiększyły się ze zdziwienia i strachu. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty do mnie mówisz - odparł czarnowłosy lekko podenerwowany. - Ty już dobrze wiesz. Danny podeszła do chłopaka, stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz i powiedziała groźnym szeptem. - Uprzedzam cię Baljeet, jeśli powiesz komukolwiek o tym co tam widziałeś to gorzko tego pożałujesz. Dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa radziła bym ci o wszystkim zapomnieć. Rai przełknął głośno ślinę, ale trzymał się dzielnie. - Teraz znam twój sekret - oświadczył. - Wiem o tobie wszystko. Wiem kim jesteś naprawdę. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz, a jeśli jeszcze raz "spróbujesz" się dowiedzieć to... - To co? Minutę później Baljeet wisiał na gałęzi drzewa powieszony za swoje gatki. - To, to i jeszcze więcej - odparła Daniella i odeszła. - Chyba się zakochałem - wyszeptał Buford będąc pod wrażeniem umiejętności brązowowłosej. - Może byś mi pomógł!? - zawołał Rai szamocąc się na gałęzi. - Toś się wpakował - oznajmił osiłek ignorując wołanie o pomoc. - Pierwszy raz widziałem żeby jakaś dziewczyna tak zręcznie zawiesiła kujona za gacie. Jestem pod wrażeniem. - To może jej to powiesz? - powiedział sarkastycznie wisielec. - Okej. Buford już miał odejść, gdy Baljeet krzyknął w obawie, że przyjaciel o nim zapomniał. - Ej, ale najpierw mi pomóż! - Nie, masz karę. Nie wiesz, że nieładnie jest się włamywać? - Pomogłeś mi w tym. Ciesz się, że nie powiedziałem o tym Shine. Buford ulitowawszy się nad kolegą, ściągnął go z drzewa, potem oboje udali się we własnym kierunku. Część 3 Danny weszła do pokoju. Na łóżku dostrzegła karteczkę z pismem Penny. "Jestem na odprawie. Wrócę późno, nie czekaj na mnie. Penny." Brązowowłosa zmarkotniała, miała nadzieje, że spędzą trochę czasu wspólnie. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana położyła się na łóżko. Gdy tylko jej głowa dotknęła miękkiej poduszki ogarnęła ją senność. Z nerwów prawie zapomniała jaka jest zmęczona. Zamknęła oczy prawie natychmiast zasnęła. Nie dane jej było jednak, cieszyć się długa błogim spokojem. Po niecałych dwóch kwadransach drzwi jej pokoju rozwarły się z hukiem i do środka wszedł Scott. Danny poderwała się gwałtownie z łóżka wyrwana gwałtownie ze snu i spojrzała na brata szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Danny rusz się! - wykrzyknął siedemnastolatek. - Scott! Obudziłeś mnie - zawołała dziewczyna i ziewnęła potężnie. - Serio? - zdumiał się chłopak. - Dlaczego śpisz w dzień? - O co chodzi? Czy coś się stało? - zapytała Danny ponownie ziewając. - Właściwie to nie, jeszcze nie - odparł Scott i zaczął opowiadać. - Byłem sobie w SkeytParku i jeździłem na desce z takim jednym knypkiem, Bobym. No i wtedy przyszła taka mała dziewczynka i zaczęła jeździć, i wtedy Boby do niej, żeby stąd poszła bo psuje mu powietrze. Przyznaje mała nie jeździła najlepiej, prawdę mówiąc to ona prawie w ogóle nie jeździła tylko stała na desce i się odpychała nogą, ale żeby powiedzieć tak do małej dziewczynki? - Do rzeczy Scott - pospieszyła brata Daniella. - Zara, to wszystko się ze sobą łączy. Mała wpadła w płacz i wybiegła z parku. No więc ja do niego, że nie ładnie postąpił. Powiedziałem, że każdy ma prawo jeździć na desce w SkeytParku i takie tam. - Ta, ja wiem co znaczy "takie tam" - przerwała Danny kiwając głową. - No w każdym razie, zwróciłem mu uwagę. A on w śmiech i że się mylę. Powiedział, że dziewczyny to łamagi i nawet nie powinny dotykać desek. To ja do niego, że moja młodsza siostra pokonała by go we wszystkim z zawiązanymi oczami. Jeśli chcesz możemy się założyć, a on że okey. Zakład stoi "Jeśli twoja młodsza siostrę, jakimś cudem, mnie pokona to przez rok nie wejdę do SkeytParku. A jak przegra to ty przez rok w nic nie zagrasz, w piłkę, w siatkę w nic! Spotkamy się tu za pół godziny." I dlatego właśnie musisz teraz wstać i iść ze mną do SkytParku! - krzyknął chłopak chwytając siostrę za ramiona i potrząsając nią. Danny popatrzała na brata z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Scott... - zaczęła. - Danny, nie ma czasu! Musisz iść tam i go pokonać! Nie ma już odwrotu! Całe Danville o tym mówi! - Że co!? - Danny... - Scott, ja jestem zmęczona. - No weź zrób to dla swojego ukochanego braciszka. Kasztanowłosy zrobił wielkie oczy. Danny spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. - Jeśli nie wystąpisz, będę pośmiewiskiem całego miast i przez rok w nic nie zagram! - Shine chwycił się za głowę i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. - Przez rok! Wiesz co to znaczy dla mnie rok bez sportu?! To tak jak by tobie na rok zabrać narzędzia i zabronić budować! Danny wzięła głęboki oddech i odparła zrezygnowana. - No dobra, pójdę tam z tobą, ale będziesz mi wisiał przysługę. - Nie ma sprawy - odparł Scott z ulgą. ---- Phineas i Ferb szli właśnie chodnikiem, kiedy w SkeytParku zobaczyli tłum ludzi wiwatujący na czyjąś cześć. - Fabian! Fabian! Fabian! Chłopcy przecisnęli się przez tłum pragnąc sprawdzić o co chodzi. Na przedzie dostrzegli Fabiana Stara, chłopca starszego od nich o kilka lat i zawziętego przeciwnika dziewczyn. - Hey, Fabian! Co się tu odbywa? - zwrócił się do czarnowłosego Phineas, usiłując przekrzyczeć tłum. - Cześć Phineas - powitał gro Fabian. - Zaraz mam się zmierzyć z jakąś małolatą w walce na triki. Jej głupi, starszy brat twierdzi, że małolata pokona mnie z zawiązanymi oczami - odparł nastolatek z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - O, a kim jest ta dziewczyna? - zapytał czerwonowłosy z zainteresowaniem. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ten cały Scott niedawno się tu wprowadził, nie znam jego siostry. Ale i bez tego z łatwością wdepcę go w ziemię. No muszę już lecieć, fani na mnie czekają. Star odszedł do swoich kumpli. Phineas zamyślił się chwile. - Scott? Czy on mówił o bracie Danny? - zwrócił się do Ferba. Ferb wzruszył ramionami. Nagle tuż przy boku Phineasa zjawiła się Izabela. - Cześć. Co tutaj robicie? - zapytała słodkim głosikiem. - Cześć Izabelo. Przyszliśmy bo zobaczyliśmy tłum i to nas zaciekawiło. A potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że Fabian ma się zmierzyć z jakąś dziewczynką. Nagle tłum ucichł. Na rampę wkroczył wysoki Facet w Garniturze. - Panowie i panie. Skeyterzy i skeyterki. Witam w SkeytParku Danville! - zawołał radośnie. - Zebraliśmy się tu dziś by obejrzeć zmagania dwóch młodych skeytów! Pierwszym z nich jest dobrze znany nam, trzykrotny mistrz jazdy dowolnej Fabian Star! Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Na rampę wkroczył Fabian. Miał na sobie kask i ochraniacze, a pod pachą ściskał deskę. Chłopak stanął dumnie i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. W końcu wiwaty ucichły. - A teraz nasza druga zawodniczka... Jest siostrą Scotta... Prawdę mówiąc za wiele o niej nie wiem... Hmm... Cóż... Na scenę wbiegł Scott i szepnął coś do ucha Gościowi w Garniaku. - Aha, okey. Oto przed państwem Danny Shine! Komentatorowi odpowiedziała głucha cisza. Danny weszła na rampę. Również miała na sobie ochraniacze, a pod ręką ściskała deskę, jednak nie swoją latającą tylko zwykłą z kółkami. Oczy miała lekko podkrążone. Fabian popatrzył zaskoczony na brązowowłosą, po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. - No wiesz Scott... Ha ha ha ha! Mała dziewczynka! Ha Ha Ha! Wiedziałem, że jest młodsza, ale nie że aż tak. Potrafi chociaż stać na desce? Ha ha ha ha! Danny przywitała się ze Starem. - Cześć Boby. - Jestem Fabian. - O serio? Mówiłeś, że nazywa się Boby - zwróciła się do brata. Scott wzruszył ramionami. - Czy to ważne jak się nazywa? Teraz najważniejsze jest, żebyś spuściła mu łomot! - Łomot!? Ha ha ha! Ona, mi, łomot? Ha ha ha! A ty w ogóle dziewczynko potrafisz stanąć na desce i się nie przewrócić? - Potrafię. Ale możesz mi powiedzieć jak twoja deska jest w stanie udźwignąć takie ego? - odparła oschle Danny. Scott uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Fabiana jakby na chwile zatkało. - Nie pozwolę, żeby jakaś smarkatka mnie pokonała! - oburzył się Star. - Możemy zaczynać? - No jasne - ucieszyła się Daniella - Taakk... - wysapał Bo-Fabian gapiąc się na rywalkę. - Czas rozpocząć potyczkę! - wykrzyknął komentator. - Faza pierwsza to tor przeszkód! Widzowie zaczęli dopingować swoich faworytów, prawdę mówiąc jedynym faworytem był Star. - Fabian! Fabian! Fabian! Fabian! Nastolatek prowadził. Co chwila wykonywał jakiś trik, jeden bardziej skomplikowany od drugiego. Mimo to Danny spokojnie jechała za nim powtarzając każdy układ. Wydawała się być jakby znudzona tą przejażdżką. Do Phineasa i Ferba podszedł Scott. - Wow. Danny nieźle sobie radzi - przyznał z podziwem czerwonowłosy. - No a jak miało by być inaczej. To w końcu jedna z najlepszych skeyterek w Grandville, a Grandville słynie ze świetnych skeytów - oznajmił kasztanowłosy. - A ja myślałem, że z sernika z gałkom muszkatołową. - Tak, z tego też. Po pół godzinie jazdy i czterech innych konkurencjach, Facet w Garniaku zarządził przerwę. Zawodnicy rozeszli się. Fabian poszedł do swoich kumpli, a Danny podeszła do Scotta. - Jestem taka padnięta. Scott jeszcze raz mnie wpakujesz w coś takiego to się policzymy. - Nieźle ci idzie młoda. Przed tobą jeszcze tylko jedna konkurencja jazda dowolna. Wystarczy, że zrobisz Half Five i zmiażdżysz Bobyego - powiedział mściwie Scott zaciskając w górze pieść. - On się nazywa Fabian - poprawiła brata brązowowłosa i potężnie ziewnęła. - Nie wiem jak możesz mylić te dwa imiona. - Nieźle jeździsz Danny. Danny dopiero teraz dostrzegła Phineasa, Ferba i Izabelę. Tak była zaspana, że nie zauważyła ich wcześniej. - Dzięki Phineas. Od jak dawna tu stoicie? - Od początku. - Serio? - Danny dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Ferb z troską. - Oczywiście - odparła Shine. - Na pewno lepiej od tego chomika w olbrzymim kapeluszu, ależ ten kapelusz wielgaśny, jak słoń...ce. A swoją drogą Penny od miesiąca go szuka. Powiedziała mi, że uwielbia sernik z gałką muszkatołową. Ale Penny jest zielona. He he... - Nie błagam cie siostra nie teraz! - wykrzyknął Scott. - Nie przed wielkim finałem! Chłopak chwycił Danny z ramiona i potrząsnął nią. - Scott co się dzieje z Danny? - zapytał przestraszony Phineas, na widok mamroczącej od rzeczy dziewczyny. - Ona tak ma jak długo nie śpi. Zaczyna majaczyć i odpływa w krainę snów - wytłumaczył siedemnastolatek. - Oby w tej krainie był sernik, bo Penny nie wytrzyma bez sernika - oznajmiła Danny i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Scott spojrzał prosto w oczy siostry i zaczął przemawiać do niej powoli i bardzo głośno. - DANNY WRÓĆ DO NAS! POTRZEBUJĘ CIĘ TU, TERAZ! Jak się nie obudzisz to będę zgubiony! - Ale przecież ja nie śpię. To tylko mój mózg śpi i oczy same się zamykają. Scott puścił siostrę i odszedł. Wrócił po chwili niosąc w rękach pojemnik pełny wody. - Jeśli to nic nie da to jestem zgubiony. Wybacz mi Danny ale nie mam innego wyboru - powiedział i chlusnął wodą siostrze prosto w twarz. Danny otrzeźwiała natychmiastowo. - Scott! Co to było?! - Wybacz mi siostra, ale nie miałem innego wyboru! - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytała niebieskooka otrząsając się z wody. - Bo odpłynęłaś w krainę zielonej Penny, uwielbiającej sernik z gałką muszkatołową i chomików w olbrzymich kapeluszach - wytłumaczył się jej brat. - Scott. Ja, cię... - Tak, tak wiem, ale najpierw wygraj dla mnie te zawody! Chłopak popchnął siostrę w kierunku rampy. Dziewczyna weszła za skocznie. Nagle podeszła do niej Penny. - Grryy... - zaterkotała dziobaczka. - O, jesteś już - ucieszyła się Daniella. - Miałaś wrócić późno. - Gryy... - Później mi powiesz. Mam zaraz zmierzyć się z takim jednym Bobym, to znaczy Fabianem. - Grryyy... - Uznam, że życzysz mi powodzenia. Dzięki. - Hey, Shine! Ty rozmawiasz ze swoją bobro-kaczką!?! Do Danny podszedł Fabian. Dzieci, przed wzrokiem widowni, zasłaniała rampa. - To nie bobro-kaczka tylko dziobak. - Nie ważne jak to nazwiesz i tak jest głupie, tak samo jak jego właścicielka - oznajmił czarnowłosy. - Wiesz Fabian mógłbyś darować sobie te zgryźliwe uwagi, bo wcale mnie nie śmieszą. A co do Penny to jedna z najin... - Grryyy... - przerwała jej groźnie Agentka. - To znaczy. Co do Penny to masz racje. Nie jest zbyt mądra, jak to dziobak, ale z pewnością mądrzejsza od ciebie. Fabian zmarszczył czoło. - Uważaj sobie Shine, bo... - Bo co? Uderzysz mnie? Fabian podszedł do Penny i jak by niechcący kopnął ją. Danny dostrzegłszy to. Już miał się na niego rzucić, jednak w ostatniej chwili została powstrzymana przez Scotta, który przeczuwając co się święci przyszedł za Fabianem. - Ty... Danny już miała obrzucić Stara kilkoma trafnie dobranymi przymiotnikami, określających jego godny potępienia czyn, jednak powstrzymała się. Podeszła do Penny i przytuliła ją. - Nic ci nie jest? - Grryyy... - Popilnuj jej. Brązowowłosa podała przyjaciółkę bratu i podeszła do swojego rywala. - Teraz to się doigrałeś Boby! JA. CIĘ. ZNISZCZĘ. Danny wyglądał tak przerażająco, że nawet Scott cofnął się o krok. Z drugiej strony dobiegł głos komentatora. - A teraz przed państwem Fabian! Publika za wiwatowała. Fabian wspiął się na szczyt rampy i rozpoczął swój pokaz. Każdy, kto chodź trochę zna się na desce (ja niestety nie zaliczam się do grona tych szczęściarzy) musiał przyznać, że występ nastolatka był niesamowity. Pełno było w nim zaawansowanych trików i ewolucji. Danny cały czas stała z założonymi rękami i poważną miną, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika. Po skończonym pokazie tylko się uśmiechnęła. Publika znów zawrzała. Sędziowie pokazali noty. Czarnowłosy otrzymał trzy dziewiątki i jedną dziesiątkę. - A teraz zapraszam Danny! W tłumie słychać było skąpe brawa kibiców Danny, których zjednała sobie podczas wcześiejszej jazdy oraz okrzyki Phineasa i Izabeli. - Dalej Danny! - Skop mu tyłek! - Powodzenia siostra - powiedział Scott i z Penny na ramionach wrócił do Phineasa, Ferba i Izabeli. Niebieskooka wdrapała się na szczyt rampy i stanęła wyprostowana. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jak by w oczekiwaniu na coś. W końcu zaczęła swój pokaz. Wykonała każdy trik, zaprezentowany przez jej rywala, z tą różnica, że robiła to lepiej i energiczniej. W jej repertuarze, oprócz upragnionego przez Scotta Half Five, znalazły się również Drym Eleven i Ross Bady. Na koniec swojego pokazu dziewczyna stanęła na brzegu rampy, potem nagle z zawrotną szybkością zjechała w dół. Wyskoczyła w górę, w powietrzu wykonała JK'a i wylądowała lekko na szczycie rampy. Publiczność zaniemówiła, nawet sędziom i komentatorowi brakło słów. Pierwszy doszedł do siebie Ferb. - Wow... - szepnął, a jego głos potoczył się po całym parku. Nagle wybuchał wrzawa. Wszyscy wykrzykiwali pochwały dla jedenastolatki i jej zdolności. - To było odlotowe! Wręcz nieziemskie! - Danny! Danny! Danny! - Myślałem, że coś takiego jest możliwe tylko w filmach! - Danny! Danny! Danny! - Jesteś niesamowita! - Danny! Danny! Danny! - Gdzie są moje buty?! Na rampę wkroczył komentator, znany również pod nazwą Gościa w Garniaku. - Wow... Cóż, to było... wow... Mnie brakuje słów. Co na to sędziowie? Odpowiedziały mu uniesione tabliczki. Dziesięć, dziesięć, dziesięć i... sto!...? - A więc mamy już zwycięzce! Zapraszam na scenę naszych zawodników. Na scenę weszła Danny uśmiechając się delikatnie. Za nią wszedł Fabian z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. - Jak pewnie wszyscy się domyślają, wygrała Danny Shine! Tłum znów za wiwatował. Danny zeszła z rampy i podeszła do brata i przyjaciół. - Danny, byłaś niesamowita! - wykrzyknął Phineas. - Totalnie! - przytaknęła mu Izabela. - Totalnie mega ekstra super! - dodał czerwonowłosy. - Nie wiedziałam, że można tak wygiąć ciało! - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. Ferb natomiast zdołał wydusić z siebie jedynie krótkie: - Wow... - To było odjechane! Zaskoczyłaś mnie z tym Drym Eleven i JK'em! - powiedział Scott i oddał siostrze dziobaka. - Grryyy... - zaterkotała Penny z uznaniem. - Dzięki tobie wygrałem zakład i nadal mogę grać w nogę, a tego przebrzydłego Fabiana nie zobaczymy w SkeytParku przez najbliższy rok - ucieszył się kasztanowłosy. - Nic specjalnego - odparła skromnie Daniella. - Ale spróbuj jeszcze raz zrobić coś podobnego, to mocno tego pożałujesz. - Spoko, już więcej nic podobnego nie zrobię. - (zrobił coś podobnego) - Obiecuję. - (Nie dotrzymał obietnicy, ale o tym kiedy indziej). Dzieci wyszły z SkeytParku i poszły oblać zwycięstwo Danny lemoniadą. Tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Fabian nadal stał na rampie z zszokowaną miną. - Hej czekajcie! To ja wasz mistrzunio! - zawołał, usiłując zatrzymać swych, niegdyś, wiernych fanów. - A weź się zamknij! - krzyknął ktoś z rzednącego tłumu. - Jesteś skończony! - krzyknął ktoś inny. - A, tu są moje buty! Chwile potem czarnowłosy oberwał butem prosto w nos. Zrozpaczony chłopak zwrócił się do komentatora. - I co mam zrobić teraz? - Radził bym panu opuścić SkeytPark. Z niniejszej umowy - facet rozwinął papierowy rulonik - wynika, że przez najbliższy rok ma pan zakaz zbliżania się do SkeytParku na odległość nie mniejszą niż 200 stup. Ponad to zostanie panu odebrana deska i kask, a także koszulka i spodenki z autografem Johnyego Keya. Robby oddał Facetowi w Garniaku deskę, kask, koszulkę i spodenki. Ze spuszczoną głową i w samej bieliźnie opuścił SkeytPark. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Pokój Danielli *Dom rodziny Shine *Skate Park Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 Kategoria:Odcinki